I Am Zell
by Mysteriol
Summary: Zell's POV on his own biography....How his life came about...His friends, grandfather, enemies, weapons, battles...How he survived the 18 yrs of fighting. ALL ZELL FANS WILL LUV THIS!!!


I Am Zell

Lookie here! A Zell ficcie! Dedicated to my dearest idol that ranked 2nd in my idol list!!! Zell, aren't you honored to have yourself in my idol list?

Zell: I'm 2nd? 

Mysterio000: Yep! Happy?

Zell: No! Who's first?

Mysterio000:Uh…That's not necessary… 

Zell: TELL ME!

Mysterio000:Ok, ok! It's…someone you know.

Zell: Who? Squall? Irvine?

Mysterio000: …No.

Zell: Laguna?

Mysterio000: He's in my idol list but somewhere around the last rank.

Zell: Heck…Headmaster Cid!?

Mysterio000: Nah.

Zell: I give up! Who?

Mysterio000: S.A.!

Zell: YUCK! SEIFER ALMASY!? THAT BLOODY ASSHOLE! FUC—

drags him away for almost swearing on the net

Mysterio000: There! Now on with the Zell ficcie!  
Hollers after Zell  
Mysterio000: You should be honored that I'm writing about you!

No response. Oh heck…

I Am Zell

~Written in his POV~

Ever heard of Zell Dincht, the amazing fist master?

That's me. 

How I earned the incredible cool title?

Effort, hard work and lots of hours taking down T-Rexaurs in the Training Center! 

To start off with my biography, I am a 18 year old fist specialist of Balamb Garden who carries a klutzy, hot-tempered attitude. I've been like that since young. Don't force me to change it. I won't. It's the only way to deal with that Almasy bloodyhole, anyway. With my kind of attitude, I can scare off thousand of people out there! 

But seriously, don't be scared of me. I'm a nice chap. Well, yeah, really. Believe me, I'm friendly and easy-going and a lot more!

I've been through real much with my comrades, Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine and Quistis. We've fought thousands of battles and ran from places to places. Times were hard, I have to admit, but the thought of my grandfather made me strived on.

My grandfather's photo is placed in honor in my bedroom, high up on the wall.

I really, really idolized him. 

He was a great warrior who fought millions of battle and carried a brave heart and strong attitude. That's why I want to be like him. Through times of danger, I tell myself…

I WILL NOT FALL!

I AM ZELL DINCHT!

THE ONE AND ONLY ZELL!!!

That's how I got through so many battles with my grandfather in my heart, gloves with me and my klutzy attitude. My attitude has always been a bit weird and strange. Some gals I know thinks it's cute. But that's how my attitude keeps me going.

I'm hot-tempered, impatient, hyperactive, klutzy and always tend to mess up everything.

Zell, the blockhead.

But I think it's a special kind of personality. I mean, think about it, which person out there has EXACTLY the same attitude as me? Maybe one or two, but definitely not more than ten! Even if there is, does anybody have gloves like mine or like T-Boarding as much as I do? No, right?

So I'm special.

I think I'm special.

'Cause I am. 

I remember the first day I entered Garden. I was 13 then. My first weapon I got was the gloves and I immediately dreamt to be a fist master, how I could bash up monsters with one blow. I thought it will only remain as a dream, a crazy fantasy.

Neither my heart and mind knew that I was going to make it.

Everybody think I'm harsh, unsensible and childish. And it took me years to build up my strength to become powerful in martial arts. When I remembered the first time I took down the first monster in the Training Center by just one punch of my fist, I was jumping up and down with glee and went to hug Selphie who was training with me at that time. 

Those memories are so wonderful. And to think 18 years of my life has just gone past like that.

You know Squall, right? The Leonhart guy. The cold-blooded living creature that could fight, crawl and do anything that we, humans could. I tried making friends with him and boy! It took him almost days to accept me as a friend but he still isn't much willing to shake my hand. What a leader. But he's still amazingly strong. And pretty cool, in fact! He had got two children with Rinoa already and he is teaching them how to wield a Gunblade. I'm sure those two will grow up to be fine warriors!

Rinoa? She has been a great friend to me all this while and I really appreciate it. I liked her in the sense that she is a vibrant and good-hearted lady. And I really admire her 'cause she is the one who managed to mend Squall's cold heart and turned it into one warm piece of love! 

Kinneas. Ha ha. Do you remember the period where I hated him till the pits? Where I got angry for no reason just because his attitude was so unstandable? But after going through so much together, I realized he was cool. He had a lot of girlfriends and is always willing to share them with me. He and I could talk under the sun for several hours on the topic of girls! Now that I speak of Irvine, I think he and I got a lot in common. He's a good man after all…

Quistis. Instructor no.14. The one who tried to tame Squall's cold heart but failed to do so. The serious, stern look on her face when I sat for my seeD exam. She's good for an Instructor and she's tall! Really tall! Taller than me by an inch in fact! Ha ha! But I liked her character. She's willing to teach but sometimes just go nagging for no reason. What a mother. Mother? Nah. Instructor. What an instructor.

Selphie? The really, really hyper girl! The one who I danced with at the seeD graduation dance! Hey! She's got good dance skills! She knows the hip-hop, the cha cha…Heh heh. She's soooooo active and is always willing to drag anyone she sees into her Garden committee. I joined in 'cause I don't wanna hurt her feelings and see her cry. She's really brave and strong. The only time I saw her cry was when Trabia Garden fell apart. Hey, maybe one day I can just date her out! 

Seifer, the crazy asshole I hate like shit! He's hell irritating and soooooo stuck-up! His sidekicks, Fujin and Raijin are ok, just that they are always sticking and helping Seifer. Frankly, I admire the loyalty Fujin and Raijin kept towards Almasy. At Lunatic Pandora, I was a little touched by the words Fujin spoke. Seems like she's really sad. Raijin, too. But things got well anyway. Seifer got his pesty attitude back and Fujin is still known as the scariest woman alive! Raijin is still teaching kids go fishing and maybe someday, I can take up fishing and ask him to teach me!

So that's for all my friends. Leaving Seifer out, of course! That's my opinions for all my great friends except Seifer. Well, let's change topics…

My mother!

She's the greatest woman on planet!!!!!!!!

She's always supporting me and cooking hotdogs for me! I love her! 

Mom? Can you hear me? I LOVE YOU, MA!!! Thank you!

Yes, I know, she isn't my real ma ma. But why do I care? She's been growing me up to a fine child till this day! That's why I love her! I'm a Dincht and will always be. And never forgetting Matron…

Sorceress Edea.

What me and my friends were forced to call her. We loved her so and was really troubled deciding to fight her or not. In the end, things came to light and she was awaken from her deep sleep. She was the one who taught me my ABC, 123 and a lot. She taught me how to bully Seifer back when he bullies me. She taught me how to smile when I cry. 

Yes, all of us do love her very much. I admire her and Headmaster Cid. They're the best.

So I guess this ends my biography. I think I talked more about the people around me than myself. Let's just call this a tribute. 

If you want to know me, I am Zell Dincht again. Height, 5'5 feet tall, Weight, Dunno. I don't weigh myself. Weapon, gloves. Favorites, boxing and getting back at Seifer….Blah blah blah.

So I've come to the end of my life story. The story is going to continue and continue. One day, I will have a soccer team of kids! Ha ha! Well, no one will know the future and I will just have to go with the flow…

And I make sure I'm going to be like my grandfather, strong, brave and all. I'll keep telling myself… 

I'm not going to fall.

I can't fall.

I won't fall. 

I WILL NOT FALL!!!

Why?

Because I am Zell. 

The one and only Zell.

END!!!

Sucks, ne? 

But I loooooooooove Zell! He's soooooo cute! Well, there's some things which I want to clarify. About his personality, I'm sure there are more people out there who keeps this personality, too. My sworn brother, Dean, keeps a mixture of Zell-Seifer personality and that's why I love him as a brother! So this ficcie is dedicated to my brother and all Zell fans in the world!

I LOVE YOU ZELL!!!!!

Mysterio000


End file.
